Broken Seal
by Family is Thicker Than Blood
Summary: Well, this is the prelude to my series Naruto Bozoku Chronicles. I decided to write a 'movie' called 'Broken Seal.' Tell me what you think! I suck at summaries...gomen nasai! Oh, and this will also be on my storywrite under "Hikari Uchiha"


_**Broken Seal: The Dream That Started It All**_

THE LYRICS THAT I USE AT THE END OF THE DREAM IS "ALL AROUND ME" BY FLYLEAF. It REALLY fits Naruto and Kyuubi...oh, and **I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

"_You can't escape_," The voice said from behind Naruto. "_Don't try. If you do, you'll just hurt yourself_." Naruto felt the blade that was against his throat getting deeper in his throat. The hand that was on Naruto's shoulder tightened its grip; claw-like hands digging into the shoulder almost hard enough to draw metallic blood out and even yet, Naruto couldn't feel a thing.

Naruto gulped in fear, trying to move from the dreaded grasp. The figure, however, didn't move. The figure just made sure that Naruto was still NOT facing him and kept the grip tightened. "Don't bother." The creature hissed in Naruto's ear, the warm breath tickled the back of Naruto's neck. "_You're trapped. You've **ALWAYS **been trapped, hehe_."

Naruto shook his head, eyes wide in fear. It was bad enough that Naruto was in a room that was completely black, but now a dark figure was right behind him!

"This is a nightmare," Naruto thought to himself. "A damn nightmare!"

The figure hissed again and then said, "_Come on kitsune! Don't you know who I am_?"

Naruto shook his head. He felt paralized; something was keeping him from moving. All he could do was shake his head.

The figure chuckled. "_Well...guess_!"

It was then Naruto gained ability back into his vocal. He could now talk. "I-I DON'T KNOW!

The figure chuckled darkly once again before he said, "_I'll show you kit_!" as he figure spun Naruto around to face it.

The figure was yound; only a few years older than Naruto with bloody red hair that wasn't too short and his bands were to the side, covering his left eye. He was wearing a red kimono with flames decorated all around it but that's not what freaked Naruto out the most. What freaked him out was that the figures visible eye was crimson red; like a fox eye and he had whisker scars on his face.

"Like fox eye-what!" NAruto blinked and tried to move. "W-Who the hell are you! And why do you have..." Naruto couldn't finish the sentence. His throat suddenly felt dry.

The man gave Naruto a wide, foxy like smile. "_Fox features? That what you were gonna say, ne_?" The figure chuckled. "_Indeed so. Well, I am Kyuubi; Master of all Bijuu! But you already know that Kit_." The man, Kyuubi said as a red light began to surround him, covering him.

"_I guess the BETTER revelation would be I'm not only Kyuubi_-" The cloud vanished and now what stood before Naruto caused him to gasp. No longer did the young, red haired Kyuubi stand before him.

It was Naruto's reflection.

"_I'M YOU_!" The Naruto reflection hissed as he broke out into a fit of psychotic laughter. Naruto gasped as the red chakra began to surround him.

"H-Help!" Naruto gasped out before the chakra began to take over his body

"HELP!"

_'I can feel you all around me_

_Thickening the air I'm breathing_

_Holding onto what I'm feeling_

_Savoring that heart that's healing'_

Naruto's eyes shot wide open as he immediately sat up, breathing heavily. He was coated in a light blanket of sweat and his heart was beating like a hammer.

'That dream' Naruto thought to himself as helooked around. Sai was sleeping with a content look on his face in a corner pretty far from Naruto while Kakashi was sleeping in a wooden chair, a copy of Icha Icha Paradise on his lap. Naruto was sleeping in the middle of the wooden floor in their hotel room.

Naruto took a few more deep breaths before he forced himself up from the floor and into the bathroom. He turned the faucet on, cupped his hands and held them under the cold water until it was full. He then splashed his face with the cool water, trying to get the images form his mind.

He wiped his face with a small white towel before he looked into the mirror. Even though his normal reflection was there, he kept on seeing the HIM with Kyuubi.

"That dream. I-It felt so real," Naruto whispered to himself, tracing his features on the mirror. "I wonder why?"

Naruto shook his head as he took a deep breath. "M-Maybe I'm just hallucinating," he whispered to himself as he shook his head and rubbed his temples.

"Hmm, where did this headache come from?" he mumbled to himself as he walked out of the bathroom and got back in bed. He tried to fall back asleep, but he couldn't. The vision of the Kyuubi and the HIM Kyuubi kept on swimming through his mind. He didn't get a good nights sleep.

XxXxXxXx

**Well, this is the prelude to my series Naruto Bozoku Chronicles. I decided to write a 'movie' called 'Broken Seal.' Tell me what you think! Oh, and I'm also writing this on my storywrite account called "Hikari Uchiha" so if y0ou see it there, it's me!**

**REMEMBER I DON'T OWN NARUTO**


End file.
